Gone
by Kevin Ryouta
Summary: [ chanbaek ; romance/hurt/angst ; gs ; exo ] Baekhyun is blind, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun happiness for a while and then he's gone... what happend? a fanfictions inspired by Jin - Gone MV


**Gone [oneshot]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanbaek feat Joonmyeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like it don't read dude.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**recomended song for this fic : Gone by Jin or River Flow In You/Wedding Dress Cover by JunCurryAhn on Youtube**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Sejak kecil Chanyeol benci kata "tidak berdaya" seperti apa yang seringkali orang – orang klaim tentang dirinya.

Ayolah… dia bukan namja sakit – sakitan yang ingin terus meringkuk didalam selimut sepanjang hari. Orang tuanya membiarkan Chanyeol diam di mansion seharian bersama gitar dan mainan – mainan mahal, Bukan itu yang ia mau.

Sementara Kakaknya Park Joonmyeon, bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Chanyeol kecil memiliki sifat yang membangkang dan suka melanggar aturan. Sering keluar mansion bergaya eropa itu sendirian, berlari kearah bukit didekat rumahnya sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya bernyanyi disanana , menikmati angin lembut yang menyisir setiap helai rambut coklat ikalnya, tidur diatas rumput yang membelai lembut wajahnya dan sinar matahari yang menyinari lapisan kulitnya dan memberi sensasi hangat, rasanya…. Ia seperti hidup di surga .

Namun Chanyeol memiliki hati yang lembut dan polos, setidaknya sifat membangkang yang ia lakukan perlahan – lahan ia tutupi. Melihat ibunya menangis histeris dipelukan ayahnya ketika ia hanya bisa meringkuk diatas kasur rumah sakit tak berdaya, sementara kakak yang ia sayangi… terus menggenggam tangannya lembut dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, Ia hanya bisa diam…. Seperti apa yang orang – orang bilang…..Tak berdaya….

Chanyeol ingin melepas saluran infus dari lengannya dan dengan tubuh yang kuat merangkul tiga orang yang paling a sayangi kemudian berkata….

" eomma jangan menangis, aku tak apa…. "

" appa aku anak yang kuat….. "

" Joonmyeon hyung jangan khawatir…. "

Namun itu hanya angan – angannya belaka…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Toyota Century royal Limousin menghentikan laju mesinnya didepan studio musik di deretan tanah Resident . Ketimbang sebuah studio musik bangunan itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah villa indah yang bergaya minimalis.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian ala butler keluar dari arah pintu kemudi mobil dan berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil mahal tersebut sebelum seorang yeoja manis bertubuh kecil dengan pakaian sekolahnya turun dari kursi penumpang. Yeoja dengan rambut hitam sehitam blackpearl dan mata sipit dengan bibir tipis semerah cherry yang membuat ia terlihat manis seperti boneka – boneka Lolita yang digemari kalangan wanita bangsawan.

Yeoja itu berjalan kearah studio dengan dituntun pelayan yang menggenggam tanganya yang terbalut kulit halus seputih susu. Menambah kesan cantik dari yeoja tersebut. Dipunggunnya ia menggendong sebuah tas yang berisi biola.

Ketika ia duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu studio tersebut ia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar sebuah perdebatan kecil.

" Hyung~ ayolah… ijinkan aku diam disini, dirumah sangat membosankan "

" kembalilah sekolah "

" Sekolah yang kau maksud rumah kan? Aku sudah selesai home schooling "

" pulanglah kalau begitu "

" Joonmyeon hyung, ayolah… aku tak akan mengganggumu "

" aish Park Chanyeol! "

" lagipula eomma dan appa mengizinkan "

" Tapi kan– "

" Cho-chogiyo "

Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas dari Chanyeol yang sibuk merajuk padanya. Kemudian menatap pelayan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Ah Ne… ada apa Pak Lee ? "

" Nona Muda Byun telah menunggu anda "

Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar sebelum kembali menatap adik yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti, membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

" Baiklah kau boleh bermain disini, tapi jangan ganggu aku ketika mengajar arraseo? "

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan studio hyungnya yang berisi berbagai macam alat orchestra. Oboe , cello , bass , trompet , piano , dan masi banyak lagi. Sementara dirinya sendiri hanya menggendong tas gitarnya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika memandang sosok yang duduk di depan kursi tunggu studio.

" A-Aphrodite…. "

Gumam Chanyeol yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari sosok didepannya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kearah depan.

" Ya! Chanyeol-ah cepat keluar dari sini "

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya karena teriakan melengking kakaknya. Sementara sosok yang menjadi pusat perhtiannya kini berjalan ke studio sendiri. Dan menemui Joonmyeon. Chanyeol tak ingin beranjak dari sana.

Ia lebih suka menatap orang sedang berlatih biola bersama hyungnya dari kursi tunggu studio. Karena dinding ruangan itu hanya berlapis kaca jadi Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah melihatnya tanpa mengganggu kegiatan hyungnya.

Setelah 30 menit menonton latihan hyungnya. Chanyeol melihat Joonmyeon yang mengusak rambut anak itu gemas sambil tersenyum kemudian mengambil buku notbaloknya. Berjalan keluar sambil membaca tanpa memperhatikan Chanyel yang masih terduduk disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum sengit ketika masih melihat sosok yang disebutnya sebagai "Aphrodite" atau Dewi Kecantikan masih duduk didalam ruangan latihan. Ia melangkahkan kaki raksasanya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut perlahan – lahan.

" Hai "

Sapa Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahunya, membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan biolanya. Hey? Kenapa dia sekaget itu? Apa dia tidak melihat kehadiran Chanyeol?

Chanyeol ingin kembali mengajaknya berbicara, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat yeoja itu merangkak dilantai dan meraba – raba. Mecoba mencari biolanya yang terjatuh dengan gesture wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol mengambil biola tersebut dan ingin memberikannya kepada yeoja itu sebelum.

" Plakk "

" ouch…. "

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan berhadapan dengan hyung kesayangannya.

" hehe… aku hanya…. Ngg hyung…. "

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengambil biola dari tangan Chanyeol. Membantu yeoja itu berdiri dan memberikannya biola tersebut.

" Chanyeol… kau mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun "

Baekhyun? Ah jadi nama yeoja manis bak Dewi Aphrodite itu Baekhyun.

" Hyung… "

Chanyeol mendekat kepada Joonmyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu

" Apakah ngg… Baekhyun itu buta? "

Bisik chanyeol sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya didepan mata.

" sstt "

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil meminta Chanyeol untuk keluar ruangannya. Chanyeol menurut dan keluar ruangan hyung-nya. Sepertinya ia akan sering bermain ke studio music hyungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah awal bulan saat musim dingin. Suhu udara semakin menurun walau belum terlalu dingin tetap saja membuat kulit merinding karena angin beku.

Sesuai jadwal kursus Baekhyun kembali berlatih biola di studio music milik salah satu mahasiswa dan composer terkenal bernama Park Joonmyeon. Selama belajar disana ia hanya dapat mendengar dan menyentuh sekitar. Sejak kecil dia punya kelainan, mata sipit indahnya tak dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya , yaitu buta. Awalnya ia kesal harus hidup keterbatasan, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur ketika memiliki fisik yang kuat dan kemampuan ketepatan nada di telinganya. Sehingga ia bisa mengasah bakat sebagai pemain biola.

Namun hari ini berbeda, ada seseorang yang masuk keruanganannya. Bukan…. Ini bukan Joonmyeon.

" Hai "

Baekhyun menerjap – nerjapkan matanya bingung. Suara ini….

" Namaku Park Chanyeol , aku adik dari Joonmyeon hyung… salam kenal Baekhyun "

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya, tangannya bergetar memegang biola. Jujur ia bingung.

" Aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya ingin berteman denga Aphro- maksudku denganmu Baekhyun "

Chanyeol menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun . Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. Demi tuhan Chanyeol berani bersumpah itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat setelah senyuman ibunya.

" Salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi "

" Jangan terlalu formal … panggil aku chanyeol saja "

" Ne … Chanyeol –ah "

Chanyeol menggerak – gerakkan kakinya riang. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada gitar yang sedari tadi ia bawa tanpa tas. Chanyeol menaikkan gitar itu kepangkuannya dan kembali menatap Kytungsoo.

" Bisa kau mainkan biola itu untukku? "

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, kemdian ia mulai memainkan biolanya dengan lembut.

Rivers flow in you….

Ahh Chanyeol mengenal lagu ini dengan baik

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya dan menjadi backsound dadakan untuk permainan biola Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum di sela – sela permainan biolanya. Lewat permainan gitar Chanyeol perasaannya berubah menyenangkan dan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Tak buruk juga mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Dahi Joonmyeon berkerut ketika mendengar permainan biola Baekhyun beserta suara gitar.

" Park Chanyeol… "

Joonmyeon berjalan cepat kearah ruangan tempat studio berlatih, namun nihil….

Tidak ada keberadaan adik raksasanya disana..

Joonmyeon beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya tersenyum sambil memainkan biola-nya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Joonmyeon sama sekali. Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sambil mengintip dari belakang piano yang cukup besar diruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan riang ketika melihat hyung pendek tersayangnya itu tak ada. Chanyeol kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil melihat Baekhyun yang telah selesai memainkan biolanya.

" Kenapa kau berhenti ditengah jalan "

" Karena.. ukhhh…. "

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya yang tiba – tiba sakit. Cairan merah kental mengalir dihidungnya. Chanyeol terbelalak, dengan cepat ia mengapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan baju blouse hitam yang ia pakai. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat keadaannya.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah tabung dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan dua pil dari dalam tabung itu dan langsung menelannya tanpa kesusahan.

" Chanyeol… kenapa? "

" Anio… kau mau permen? "

Sahut Chanyeol ceria sambil mengambil sebuah permen rasa strawberry dari kantong celananya. Dengan baik hati menyuapi Baekhyun permen tersebut.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan tersenyum setelah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon heran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun . Anak itu terus bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Memang hari – hari sebelumnya ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Chanyeol tapi hari ini Joonmyeon tau kalau Chanyeol tak bisa datang. Ia harus check up ke rumah sakit… Ia memang terlihat makin ceria, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

Sebagian hari – hari Baekhyun selalu terisi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan membawakannya berbagai macam permen atau susu strawberry setiap dia istirahat , bercerita hal – hal lucu , kemudian bermain music bersama setelah ia pulang kursus. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tau Chanyeol orang yang periang dan tampan.

Suatu ketika saat mereka ditaman, Chanyeol pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan rahang tegas, alis tebal , kelopak bulat lembut , bulu mata panjang , hidung mancung bahkan bibir lembut Chanyeol dibawah telapak tangannya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Dan terlalu sepi tanpa Chanyeol.

Ia ingat bagaimana detak jantung Chanyeol ketika anak itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan meletakan tangan tersebut didekat jantungnya. Detak jantung Chanyeol cepat dan tak beraturan , sama seperti detak jantung miliknya,

Baekhyun kembali merona membayangkan moment itu…..

" Baik… pelajaran hari ini sampai disini Baekkie "

Ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

" O-oppa… apa besok Chanyeol akan datang? "

Tanya Baekhyun malu – malu. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum miris kemudian mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

" Mungkin… "

Dan itu bukanlah jawaban yang Baekhyun harapkan…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah harinya turun salju pertama. Bukan… bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia, tapi Baekhyun bahagia karena Chanyeol akhirnya menampakan dirinya.

Lelaki itu berseru gembira kedalam studio dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan pakaian tebal. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, perasaan yang dulu kosong kini kembali terisi.

" Hey… salju pertama…. Apa kau tak ingin bermain "

Tanya Chanyeol seperti biasa dengan nada riangnya

" a- aku tidak tau "

'plukk'

Kepala mungil Baekhyun tertutup topi hangat, dan badannya terbalut jaket tebal. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke taman belakang studio yang sudah tertupi salju.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menembus jaket tebal Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menggunakan syal dan baju kemeja putih seputih salju.

" Cha-Chanyeol kau dimana? "

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri takut karena Chanyeol tiba – tiba menjauh.

" Baekhyun-aa… coba pegang salju dibawah kakimu "

Chanyeol menggenggam salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola salju.

Baekhyun mencoba jongkok dang menggenggam salju ditangannya. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin menjalar ketelapak tangannya.

" Wu-wuahhh aku tidak pernah menggenggam salju sebanyak ini "

Chanyeol melempar bola saljunya hingga mengenai badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan berusaha melempar chyanyeol walau meleset karena Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun.

Perang – perangan salju pun terjadi dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengomel karena tidak mengenai Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya memerah malu.

" akhh "

Chanyeol kembali merasakan dadanya sakit dan cairan turun dari lubang hidungnya lebih deras. Ia mencoba mengelap hidungnya hingga kemeja saljunya belepotan noda darah.

" Chan… Chanyeol… "

Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol namun tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun mendengar suaranya kesakitan. Baekhyun mencoba mencari Chanyeol… jarak mereka cukup jauh. Baekhyun terlalu tergesa – gesa mencari Chanyeol. Sehingga kakinya tersandung batu dan ia terjatuh.

Baekhyun mengerang sakit. Lututnya berdarah dan ia merasa kakinya terkilir.

Chanyeol meruntuki kebodohannya , dengan kasar ia mengelap darah di hidungnya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit didadanya.

Namun terlambat ketika ia mencoba bangun badannya melemas dan pengelihatannya mengabur.

" B-Baekh… khh Baekhyun "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon menggandeng Baekhyun untuk masuk kembali kedalam studio. Ia memandang lirih sosok adiknya yang digendong bodyguard kedalam mobil. Ia menyesal telah gagal menjaga adiknya, jika saja ia melihatnya sejak tadi tidak mungkin chanyeol tak sampai jatuh pingsan diatas tanah bersalju.

" hiks… hiks…. Hiks… "

Ia kembali memandang sosok didepannya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya dan menggenggam gelas berisi hot choco. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar dan wajahnya memerah.

" Chanyeol kemana…. Kenapa dia pergi tiba – tiba… hiks "

Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tak ada yang bisa Joonmyeon lakukan selalin memeluk Baekhyun.

" Dia hanya pergi… pergi jauh… dan pasti akan menemuimu lagi '

Andai Joonmyeon tau bahwa saat ini Baekhyun begitu mengharapkan chanyeol akan menemuinya lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 hari sebelum natal , orang tua Baekhyun membawa sebuah berita bahagia. Baekhyun medapatkan hadiah natal yaitu donor mata. Orang tua Baekhyun menolak memberitau Baekhyun identitas pemberi karena hal itu memang kebijakan rumah sakit.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum terpaksa… Apa gunanya jika ia punya pengelihatan bila orang yang ingin ia lihat saat ini tak berada disisinya dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.

Operasi Baekhyun berhasil dilakukan pada saat natal dan butuh satu bulan pemulihan. Pada masa pemulihan Baekhyun sering melamunkan Chanyeol. Kemana namja itu? Apa dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia tidak suka yeoja buta? Hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Setelah pemulihan ia berjanji… berjanji akan mencari chanyeol.. . apapun yang terjadi…..

Joonmyeon memperhatikan kalender lipat didepan meja kantor studionya kemudian kembali menatap yeoja didepannya. Yeoja itu bukan lagi yeoja rapuh yang tak bisa apa – apa. Bahkan iris hitamnya berubah menjadi iris hazel yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

" Jo-Joonmyeon oppa… tolong jawab "

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum sengit dan menatap jendela luarnya. Musim telah berganti musim semi.

" chanyeol memang ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini ketika musim semi… karena di musim ini menurutnya kau akan melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa "

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, selama ini Joonmyeon selalu menolak permintasannya bertemu chanyeol dan semua itu ada alasannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira sambil menatap kaca jendela mobil. Chanyeol benar… musim semi merupakan musim terindah.

Dimana bunga – bunga bermekaran, angin sejuk yang menerpa setiap helai rambut panjang Baekhyun dan langit cerah luar biasa. Selama hidupnya ia baru pertama kali melihat dan ia berterima kasih pada orang yang memeberikannya mata seindah ini.

Mobil sports ferarri hitam Joonmyeon berhenti dikaki bukit dekat rumahnya. Baekhyun melihat sekitar ketika mobil Joonmyeon berhenti.

" Kita sudah sampai " ucap Joonmyeon sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

" Naiklah keatas bukit sendiri dan kau akan bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun mengerti dan mencium pipi Joonmyeon sekilas.

Ia membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan berjalan cepat kearah puncak bukit. Betapa tenang rasanya diatas bukit sambil menatap langit cerah yang luas. Baekhyun hampir menangis bahagia ketika sebentar lagi ia menemui seseorang, seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung lahan puncak bukit didepannya, dia sama sekali tak melihat Chanyeol disana. Yang ia lihat hanya sebuah nisan yang berasa disebelah pohon yang rindang. Makam itu telihat berkilau dibawah sinar matahari dan sesuatu disana membuat Baekhyun silau karena cahaya matahari.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun mendekati makam tersebut dan melihat sesuatu. Sebuah foto namja terpajang ditengah nisan. Senyum namja itu begitu hangat dengan rambut coklat ikal yang terlihat halus dan…. Sepasang bola mata hazel yang begitu menawan….

Baekhyun mengenal sosok itu ia mengusap kelopak matanya , air matanya lolos seketika ketika membaca tulisan dibawahnya

' Rest in Peace, Park Chanyeol '

Baekhyun menutup matanya , ia berharap buta sekarang. Ia ingin melihat chanyeol namun bukan dengan keadaan seperti ini… ia ingin melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum hangat untuknya dibawah pohon dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

" Baekhyun… Baekhyun-aa "

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar namun lebih lembut… lebih lembut dari saat itu.

Ia berharap ini bukan halusinasi karena Baekhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Chanyeol ada didepannya dengan senyum yang sama, dan ekspresi yang begitu tenang. Ia memeluk Baekhyun , Baekhyun tau ini tidak nyata… namun setidaknya sensasi hangat ini sungguhan.

Ia bahkan dapat merasakan kepala chanyeol yang bersandar dibahunya kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

" Hiduplah dengan baik, makan yang benar dan kita lihat dunia yang indah karena kau membawa pengelihatanku bersamamu , aku akan selalu bersamamu…. Saranghae "

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah, ia benar – benar sulit percaya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi namun, ini adalah permintaan terakhir Chanyeol.

Perlahan ia dapat merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, sensasi tenang membuat ia memejamkan matanya. Sebelum sensasi itu lama – kelamaan menghilang ketika angin musim semi berhembus bersama dedaunan.

" Nado saranghae… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : FF selingan kawan... lagi belajar nulis angst walau gagal ... yah... namanya saya belajar, please RnR if you like this fic, don't be a sider **


End file.
